The Other Sixx
by LaughingWhiteRaven
Summary: Nikki and Alex Sixx have never met each other in the years they've both lived in Hollywood. They've heard plenty of stories about one another, but have never laid eyes on each other. One night in 1983, the two Sixx's finally meet, end up doing a lot more than just introducing themselves, and discover they actually have feelings for one another... Nikki Sixx/OC


"Hey, are you Alex?"  
I had barely heard him over the band playing loudly across the room. I looked up into his piercing green eyes.  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
He sat down on the couch next to me, smiled slyly, and scratched the back of his head with the hand holding his cigarette. He was adorable.  
"I, uh- I'm Nikki. Nikki Sixx."  
I nodded. "Oh, so you're the other Sixx I've been hearing about."  
He laughed a bit before taking a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, that's me. I've heard about you too. The best chick guitarist on Sunset, right?"  
I smirked. "Why so doubtful? I've heard some pretty nasty things about you, Mr. Sixx, so I don't wanna hear it."  
"Not doubtful at all. What kind of things, Miss Sixx?"  
I shrugged innocently. "Oh, I don't know, just that you're probably the biggest man whore around, you're a pompous asshole, and you can't play bass worth a shit. But all in all most guys around here seem to respect you."  
He took a drag on his cigarette. "Well I think I can play pretty well, I can be an asshole at times, and I'm not gonna lie, I sleep with a lot of girls. But who doesn't around here?"  
I didn't say anything because I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that. It was definitely believable that he slept with a lot of girls; he was Nikki, you could tell just by looking at him.  
"Don't you ever think about getting an actual girlfriend? Dating just one girl?" His eyes broke off the crowd and met mine. "I mean, I feel like that would leave you feeling kind of... empty. You meet a girl, have a short conversation with her, take her on your tour bus or your house, fuck her all night, and then she leaves in the morning. Don't you want someone you can do more than have sex with?"  
Fuck, did I really just say that?  
He paused and put his cigarette out in the ashtray next to him. "Honestly? You have no idea how badly I want that. But all the girls around here are either insane, clingy or just fucking stupid. I was dating Lita Ford, but... I don't know, I just didn't like her anymore. At first I did because she was like me, she was a musician. We could talk about bands, touring, guitars, everything. But after a while I just couldn't stand her anymore. Her fucking anger was what pissed me off, we'd get into fights and she would go out and smash the windshield of my brand new Porche. It was insane."  
Wow. Note to self, do not piss off Lita.  
"My friend Joan was in The Runaways with her. She said towards the end, right before the band broke up, Lita and Cherie got into a huge fight. Cherie locked herself in her dressing room, and Lita literally kept punching the door till it fell of the fucking hinges. So I'd say some shit got pretty insane with you guys."  
I actually met Lita once, and I thought she was really nice. She didn't seem like the type to have anger problems.  
He laughed a bit and took a drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, pretty much. What about you and Izzy, how's that going?"  
Izzy Stradlin and I were dating for two years before we broke up a few days ago. That went downhill pretty quickly, don't ask.  
"We broke up." I said flatly. His eyes lit up. "Really? What happened?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it." I said. Let's just say it involved Adriana Smith. Just like most of my other relationships did.  
"Ah. Sorry." He said.  
"No, it's fine. It doesn't bother me, I just don't really want to get into it."  
He nodded. "I-"  
He was interrupted when Tommy Lee came over, holding a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Hey, Sixx, how's- Oh, hey Alex!"  
Tommy and I had been friends for about a year now. He was hilarious, and I loved him to death.  
I smiled. "Hey, T."  
"Wait- you guys know each other?" Nikki said, confused. Tommy nodded.  
"Yeah man, I thought you knew that?"  
Nikki gave Tommy a look that clearly said 'I'm trying to get laid'. Tommy nodded at him.  
"So I'll see you later, Alex?"  
"Yeah, later."  
He walked away, and Nikki's eyes landed on me. "So do you want to go back to my place? It's getting pretty loud in here, I can't-"  
I smirked. "Really? That's your excuse?"  
He laughed. "Hey, I'm doing the best I can. But really, do you wanna leave?"  
I thought for a moment; didn't we literally just have this conversation?  
But hey, sex with Nikki Sixx? It didn't sound like a bad thing at all.  
"Sure."  
He smirked. "Great."  
We stood and walked through the mass of people, and whilst we were walking, Nikki took my hand. I felt butterflies in my stomach, even though I knew I shouldn't; this was just sex. It would never be anything more.  
I couldn't be more wrong.


End file.
